Une journée spécial pour tous
by nahi
Summary: Et voila n ptit conte de neol qui j'espère vous feras plaisir ( c un one-shot)


Mot de Nahi : ET voilà un petit one shot de noël juste pour vous je suis gentille ennn ? !!  
  
Disclamer : Inuyasha est à Rumiko Takahashi mais les niaiseries que je leur fait dire est faire ça m'appartiens.  
  
Un jour de neige bien spécial pour tous  
  
**Village d'Edo**  
  
La morsures du vent glacial, les arbres à l'aspect lugubre dépourvue de leurs feuilles colorées de la saison passé, le gris étouffant du ciel et le silence prenant, inquiétant prouvant que tout animaux avaient désertés ces lieux hostiles et froids fessait de cette saison un temps dépriment. Malgré tout ses aspects ternes, quand une douce poudré blanche scintillante tombait du ciel et q'on entendait les rires cristallins de ses petits êtres insouciant qui si innocemment ce laissait charmer et envahir de la dite beauté de l'hiver, tout devenait magique. Courant sur le moelleux manteau blanc de l'hiver et laissant place aux enfantillages refouler, une jeune femme ou plutôt une adolescente en plaine crise de gaminerie ce laissait aller à se doux plaisir du premier matin de neige.  
  
De son regard doré il la surveillait méticuleusement, elle et chacun de ses gestes enfantins. Son sourire de glace montrait la désapprobation qu'il avait envers le fait de perdre son temps à jouer au lieux de concentrer leurs efforts à chercher les précieux shikon no kakera. Mais pourtant, son regard profond la surveillait doucement et possessivement avec ce petit éclat de joie, qu'il se surprenait lui même à ressentir. Longuement il la regarda intrigué, rouler ses boules de neige et les empiler les une par dessus les autres.  
  
- Kagome qu'est que tu fait ? Fini par demander lassement le hanyo à la  
chevelure argenté.  
  
- Un bonhomme de neige! La miko rigola doucement à la vue de la face  
effaré du inu hanyo.  
  
- .. .. .. .. . Arg .. .. Nani .. .. .Mais.. .. Qu'est que c'est que  
ça! Un projectile blanc et glacé venait d'entré en collision avec un  
Inuyasha qui semblait maintenant en rogne, pour ne pas dire en furie.  
  
- Kagomeeee .. .. .. Tu va me le payer ! Grogna le hanyo, sautant de sa  
branche en tapotant un petite motte de neige. Kagome se sauvais t'elle  
une gamine à travers le village d'Edo un Inuyasha furax à ses trousses.  
Elle était fier d'avoir enfin réussie à faire participé le hanyo a l'un  
de ses jeux. Car bien sur il était le seul à avoir refuser de manger de  
la tire d'érable, de faire un château fort ou un bonhomme de neige sous  
prétexte que c'était une perte de temps inutile.  
  
- Mais où elle est .. .. .. .. Miroku tu n'aurais pas vu Kagome ne ?  
Inuyasha, percher sur un poteaux scrutait les environs à la recherche de  
la tireuse de boules de neige qui était en fuite.  
  
- IIE INUYASHA-SAMAAA! Cria le moine qui s'affairai à s'enfuir de Sango  
car il avait eu l'audace de faire une Sango bonhomme de neige et d'y  
laisser balader ses mains.  
  
Tant qua elle Kagome ne c'était pas caché bien loin du hanyo, à peine à  
quelque mètres avec une envahie prenante de faire un chose qui serait  
plutôt déplacer, elle sen mordait les doigt devait succombé à ses  
sauvages pulsions ou résister. ET puis tant pis !  
- O. .. .. OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Elle avait succombé à se coup  
traite, Inuyasha avait tombé de son poteaux et avait disparue dans la  
neige froide et moelleuse.  
  
** Kagome attend que je t'attrape, tu va voir ** Il se releva dans une  
colère noire et chercha la traîtresse des yeux et il la repéra  
s'enfuyant vers la maison de Kaede.  
  
--------------------- Quelque part dans l'OUEST-------------------  
  
Une petite fille se réveillait doucement, elle n'avait pas encore senti  
le froid mordant qui s'était imposer durant la nuit et pour sur  
puisqu'elle était à l'abris emmitouflé au chaud. Quittant peu à peu le  
royaume de Morphée en frottant ses petits yeux elle remarqua que tout  
était blanc et elle s'aperçue aussi qu'elle était collé contre son  
amour, enfin contre celui qu'elle aimait éperdument puisque cela n'était  
pas réciproque en fait nul, ne pouvait vraiment le dire puisque son  
protecteur ne laissait jamais paraître un onze de sentiment.  
  
- Ohayo Sesshomaru-sama .. .. Pourquoi Rin a dormi dans fluffy ?!  
Poussa jovialement la petite fille!  
  
- Ohayo Rin . . .. .. .. hum . .. il fait froid et tu na que ton petit  
kimono, mais nous allons aller tant chercher un plus chaud aujourd'hui!  
Dit froidement le youkai.  
  
- Rin va avoir un cadeau de Sesshomaru-sama.. .. .. comme pour noël  
? Demanda la gamine les yeux pétillant de bonheur.  
  
- Si tu veux Rin, aller viens ! Le youkai tourna le dos à la jeune fille  
et avança d'un pas assez rapide. Quand à elle, Rin embarqua sur le dos  
d' Unt avec Jaken.  
  
Après une bonne heure de marche ou plutôt de balade a dos de youkai Rin  
pu apercevoir des maisons en bois recouvertent de neige.  
** Un village de ningen ? !! ** La petite fille n'en revenait pas, ils se  
dirigeaient vers un village de ningen, cette place que Sesshomaru évitait  
toujours avec précaution.  
  
- Nous allons au village Sesshomaru-sama ne ? Questionna d'une petite  
voie la gamine.  
  
- Hai Rin ! Répliqua Sesshomaru sans lui dédaigner le moindre regard. En  
frôlant le sol du petit village le seigneur des terres de l'ouest eu un  
rictus de dégoûts, il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il faisait pour cette  
gamine qui l'accompagnait partout ou presque, lui qui détestait temps les  
ningens allait maintenant se pavaner dans l'un de leurs villages pour  
faire des emplettes avec un gamine de 5ans. À la vue de Sesshomaru et  
d'Unt les villageois reculèrent craintifs et pour sur se n'est pas tout  
les jours qu'on voit un youkai s'introduire calmement dans un village.  
  
- Sesshomaru-sama .. . Sesshomaru-sama .. .. .. celui-là Sesshomaru-  
sama, Rin veux celui-la.. .. .. oneiga- shimassu ! Tout en sautillant  
sur le dos du pauvre Unt la fillette pointait du dois un magnifique  
Kimono long et blanc avec des imprimer de fleur de lys bleu.  
- IIE Rin nous somme là pour te prendre quelque chose de chaud et non  
de beau. Récita glacialement le youkai.  
  
- Hai Sesshomaru-sama ! Soupira Rin la voie emplie d'une mélancolie  
profonde que Sesshomaru remarqua aussitôt. Pour la première fois  
Sesshomaru sentait un petit quelque chose qui l'agaçait au fond de lui  
comme si il n'avait pas prit la bonne décision, alors il jeta un furtif  
regard vers la jeune fille qui contemplait le vêtement . Une larme, une  
larme silencieuse s'était réfugier au coin le l'?il de l'enfant et  
roulais sur sa joue.  
  
- Je vais vous prendre ça et la kimono blanc ! Aussitôt ses mots  
prononcer Rin ce retourna vers son maître les yeux étincellent de joie et  
de surprise.  
  
- Rin peux avoir le Kimono Sesshomaru-sama ?!! Dit-elle innocemment.  
  
- Hai Rin, va le prendre ! Si Rin aurait porter attention à la voie de  
son mettre au lieux de littéralement se jeter vers les vêtements elle  
aurait remarquer que la voie de Sesshomaru avait sonné moins froide que  
d'habitude si je n'est pour dire qu'on pouvait presque y détecter une  
parcelle de joie .  
  
La petite avait saisie le kimono et la petite veste en laine que son  
maître lui avait ''acheter'' et demanda au vendeur pour lais mettre.  
  
- Bien sur ma petite tu na qua passer ici, ma femme va t'aider à les  
enfiler ! Dit le vendeur un sourire aux lèvres puis quand Rin disparue  
dans la petite cabane où elle allait ce changer le vendeur se retourna  
vers Sesshomaru et lui dit  
  
- Ce la vous feras 2000 yen. .. .. .. Monsieur .. . .. vous allez me  
payer j'espère ! Le marchand insista devant le silence troublant de son  
client.  
  
- ET si je te dit que ta paye et le fait que je te laisse en vie sa te  
suffit ! Déclara Sesshomaru et déposant élégamment une main sur son épée.  
  
- Sesshomaru -sama regardez comme ça me fait bien .. .. .. ! Poussa  
Rin tout emballé en sortant de la petite maison.  
  
- Hai Rin .. .. Bon on repart ! Sesshomaru partais pour tourner les  
talons quand il vue le visage inquiet de Rin et la sentit se crisper.  
  
- Nani Rin ? Demanda Sesshomaru et resserrant sa poigne autour de son  
katana.  
  
- Rin allait oublier de dire à Sesshomaru se que la dame en dedans à  
dit à Rin de dire à Sesshomaru ! Les sourcils froncés la petite fille  
réfléchissait durement pour se souvenir de tout se que la dame qui lui  
avait dit.  
  
- Ah .. .. hai je me souviens ! Rin s'avança vers Sesshomaru toute  
exister et lui fit une colle en le remerciant - Arigato-gozaimassu  
Sesshomaru-sama Rin adore le cadeaux que tu lui a fait Arigato-  
Gozaimassu ! Sesshomaru ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit que Rin  
défasse l'étreinte et se recule, mais intérieurement il ne pouvait  
s'empêcher de sourire devant l'affection immodéré de la petite fille.  
  
- Bon on repart Rin ! Sesshomaru se retourna aussi froidement qua  
l'habitude et reparti d'un pas rapide et précis. Tant qua lui Jaken  
était resté figer devant la non réaction de son maître se faisant câliner  
par une ningen.  
  
- Rin, Jaken ! Appela Sesshomaru tout en continuant d'avancer.  
  
- Ha .. . .. hai Sesshomaru-sama ! Dit Jaken puis, ce précipitant vers  
son maître. Quand à elle Rin fit un au revoir à la dame et monta sur le  
dos d'Unt puis reparti rejoindre son maître.  
  
** Ma petite n'oubli pas de faire un gros câlin à ton papa en le  
remerciant pour ce cadeaux et de lui dire aussi à qu'elle point tu aimes  
se qu'il ta offerts. ** Rin sourit en repassent à se que la dame lui  
avait dit et tout en enfonçant sa tête dans son kimono pour en inspiré  
une grande bouffé Rin murmura ( c'est sûrement mon plus beau cadeaux de  
noël que j'ai jamais eu.)  
  
-----------------Quelque part en arrière de la maison de Kaede------------  
---  
  
- ENFIN JE TE TIEN KAGOME ! Hurla Inuyasha en attrapant Kagome par les  
épaules.  
  
- Moi j'en suis pas aussi sure ! Ricana Kagome avant de lui écraser dans  
la face, la motte de neige qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.  
  
- Tu va voir ! Inuyasha prit un petit tas de neige et la tapota pour en  
faire une boule qu'il lança vers Kagome qui fuyait encore une fois, mais  
par malheur, le projectile toucha Miroku qui riposta aussitôt avec une  
bonne dizaine de bals !  
  
- ET merde pourquoi c'est toujours moi la cible .. .. .. je joue pu !  
Grogna le hanyo et s'éloignant du village.  
  
- En mais où il est partie ! S'enquit Kagome et sortant de sa cachet.  
  
- Je crois qu'il est mauvais perdant et qu'il s'ait sauvé vers la  
forêt.  
  
- Oh .. .. .. .. je vais aller le rejoindre, je revins, je vais voir ce  
qu'il a! Déclara Kagome et partant vers la forêt.  
  
--------------------------- Quelque part dans les montagnes --------------  
------  
  
Un boucan infernale régnait dans les montagnes, c'était à croire qu'un  
guerre était en court et se n'était pas totalement faux.  
  
- Aller on fête Noël ! Quémanda-t-elle encore une fois  
  
- IIE IL N'EN N'EST PAS QUESTION JE T'EST DIT !Grogna-t-il de plus belle  
  
- ESPÈCE DE TÊTE DE MULE IL N'A QUE TOI ICI QUI VEUX PAS LA FÊTER  
CETTE FÊTE ! Elle le coupa lui barrant le chemin qu'il voulait emprunter  
et ainsi le mettant encore plus en rogne.  
  
- TA FINI DE MEMBÊTER OUIIIIII ! Il ne pouvait pas en supporter  
d'avantage, comment cette femelle pouvait tant lui taper sur les nerfs,  
c'était inhumain ou plutôt inyoukai !  
  
- DEMO.. .. .. ALLER KOUGA-KUN .. .. .. EN PLUS C'EST UN IDÉE DE KAGOME-  
CHAN ALORS .. .. .. ! Pleurnicha Ayame toujours en l'empêchant de passer.  
  
- O.. .. OKAYYYYYYY.. .. MAIS C'EST PAS MOI QUI M'EN OCCUPE ! Déclara  
Kouga qui avait décider de faire n'importe quoi pour que cette femelle le  
lâche  
  
- D'accord Kouga-kun main il faudra que tu trouve un cadeau ! Ayame  
n'attendit pas la réponse de Kouga qu'elle partie, chantonnant vers les  
autres membres de la meute.  
  
** Un cadeau et puis quoi encore !** Kouga parti vers la forêt l'air  
morose.  
  
À l'heure du souper tout le monde festoyait dans la grotte, tout le  
monde sauf Kouga qui n'était pas encore rentré et cela commentait à  
inquiète Ayame.  
  
- Ayame il est où Kouga qu'on commence notre échange de cadeaux !  
Demanda l'un des youkai  
  
- Je ne sais pas on n'as qua commencer sans lui !  
  
- Quoi vous-voulez commencer sans moi ! Dit Kouga qui venait de rentré  
dans la grotte un sac sur les épaules  
  
- C'est quoi Kouga-kun c'est quoi ! Demanda Ayame toute joyeuse de voir  
qu'elle avait réussi à le faire participé.  
  
- Des cadeaux et il en même un pour toi, seulement si tu te tien  
tranquille ! Dit Kouga un sourire aux lèvres  
  
Toute la soirée fut bien animé et arrosé de saké. Kouga donna une  
peluche à Ayame qu'il avait trouvé dans un village et celle-ci en prit  
l'occasion pour lui donner un bisous.  
  
Et aux première lueur su soleil un pu entendre résonner des montagne un  
haut et fort JOYEUX NOEL  
  
-----------------------Au Goshinboku-----------------------  
  
- Inuyasha !! Interpella la jeune fille  
  
- kerps ! Inuyasha, assit sur l'une des branches du Goshinboku ne  
regarda même pas la miko, il boudait et n'avait pas l'intention  
d'arrêter.  
  
- Inuyashaa..! Tenta de nouveau l'adolescente sans aucun résulta.  
  
- Gomen-nasai Inuyasha si .. ..si .. ! Bredouilla Kagome.  
  
- Si quoi ! Grogna doucement Inuyasha face à Kagome!  
  
- Rien ! Kagome fit un grand sourire au inuhanyo et lui passa futilement  
la main dans les cheveux, celui-ci s'avait, à la seule vue du doux  
sourire de la miko, clamé et même apaiser.  
  
- Bon alors pourquoi et tu venus me chercher ! Dit Inuyasha en  
s'adossant au gigantesque arbre.  
  
- Pour l'échange de cadeaux et le souper du réveillon, tu sais c'est  
bientôt l'heure mais avant il faut arranger la maison de Kaede,.. .. ..  
.. .. alors tu viens ne ? Faisant un air de pauvre petit fille Kagome  
attendait la réponse de son ami.  
  
- .. .. .. hum . .. Hai ! Inuyasha et Kagome partir en direction du  
village en parlant de tout et de rien rigolant comme deux jeunes enfants.  
  
La maison de Kaede fini de décorer, ressemblait à un maison de notre  
époque. Des guirlande suspendues au plafond, 6 bas de noël accrochés sur  
les murs, un petit sapin décorer et plein de bon petit plats sur un  
nappe de noël étendue sur le sol. De plus des petits cadeaux, que Kagome  
avait demander à chacun d'emmener et qu'elle avait prit le soin  
d'emballer, étaient disposés autour du petit arbre. Le repas commença  
dans un atmosphère de question sur qu'es ce qu'ils mangeaient.  
Pour l'entré il avait des bouchée au fruit de mer, au fromage, à la  
viande et de la salade. Pour le plats principal ils mangèrent de la dinde  
et du seapie le tout bien arrosé de saké et pour le dessert un bûche de  
noël au chocolat, un gâteau au fruit et des galettes et bonbons aux  
chocolats déposés dans des petit plats. Après le repas, Kagome fit  
s'asssire Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo et Kirara près de  
l'Arbre. Leur donnant tour à tour leur cadeaux.  
  
- J'mze demande ze que za peut être ! Articula Miroku qui un peu soual,  
secouait la boite recouverte de papier argent avec un ruban bleu. En  
l'ouvrant il découvrit un pendentif fait du os couper en triangle dans  
le quel se trouvait en son centre une pierre mauve.  
  
- Waaaaaa le.. .. le zo ..zolie Truc ! Balbutia le moine.  
  
- C'est un .. Ta ..ta.. Talisman Houshiooo-samaaaaa ! Précisa Sango  
tout aussi soual que Miroku en se collant à lui.  
  
- Tien Sango-chan voici ton cadeau ! Déclara Kagome en tendant un petit  
boite rouge avec un ruban or à Sango.  
  
- OoooooooooooH! C'est boooooooooooooo ! Déclara Sango en tenant à bout  
de bras un kimono mauve foncé avec de petite bulle mauve pale dessus et  
un ceinture d'un bleu sombre.  
  
- Meeeeeeeerzi Kagome-zan !Dit Sango en se jettent dans les bras de son  
amis, la recouvrant de bisous.  
  
- De rien Sango-chan .. .. .. Tien voilà ton cadeau Inuyasha, elle lui  
tendit un énorme boite jaune avec un ruban vert.  
  
- .. .. Ano qu'es que c'est .. .. .. Des Rameeeeeeens ! Une petit  
étincelles s'afficha dans le regard ambre du hanyo à la vue de tout les  
ramens que la boite contenait.  
  
- Ze z'avais pas quoi t'offrir .. .. alors z'ai demander à Kagome-zama  
si elle pouvait apporter des Zamen de son monde ! Dit Miroku en tapotant  
fortement dans le dos du inuhanyo.  
  
- Tenez celui-ci est pour vous Kaede Kagome tenta une petite boite rose  
avec un ruban blanc à la veille femme.  
  
- Oh ! Mais c'est jolie c'est toi qui la fait Shippo ? ! Kaede tenait  
dans ses mains un dessin de elle que le jeune kitstune avait fait  
  
- Hai Kaede je suis content que tu l'aime. Dit le petit kitstune en se  
réfugiant dans les bras de la veille.  
  
- Se cadeaux est pour Kirara! Annonça Kagome qui faisait toujours la  
distribution des cadeaux.  
  
- Tien Kirara c'est Kaede qui la fait ! Kagome déposa devant le mini  
youkai un petit bol de nourriture qui dégageait un parfum exquis.  
  
- Et voilà le dernier cadeau est pour Shippo .. .. .. il vient de Kirara  
! Kagome tendit le petit paquet vers émeraude au petit raton. Celui-ci le  
déballa et s'élança au coup de Kirara puis à celui de Kagome.  
  
- Arigato-gozaimassu Kirara, Kagome ! Shippo qui dessinait beaucoup  
commençait en venir a court de pastel et de feuille et comm. de fait il  
venait de recevoir pas une mais 2 nouvelles boites de pastels et une  
gigantesque pille de feuilles.  
  
- Mmmmm.. .. Kagome-zan n'a pas de Cadeau ! Demanda Sango visiblement  
confuse.  
  
- Kagome viens s'il te plait ! Demanda le hanyo déjà prêt à sortir de  
la petit cabane.  
  
- Aaaaahhhhh! Ze comprend c Inukoru-sama qui donne le cadeaux à Kagome-  
chan et puisque que c un cadeau de pervers et bien.. .. .. .. ! Commença  
Miroku qui fut vite couper par Inuyasha.  
  
- CADEAU DE PERVERS MA T'EN FAIRE MOI C'EST ON GENRE DE FAIRE SA PAS LE  
MIEN. Cria-t-il a Miroku puis, se retourna vers Kagome il lui dit un  
petit viens et l'agrippa par la main.  
  
- Bon je crois qu'on est assez loin ! Murmura Inuyasha en se retournant  
vers Kagome qui commençait à être plutôt inquiète!  
  
** C'est vrai qu'il à plutôt bu lui aussi et.. .. .. iie il ne faut pas  
penser à sa** Kagome regarda un instant Inuyasha et se dit qu'après tout  
il n'avait pas vraiment l'air soual.  
  
- Tien .. .. ! Inuyasha tendit un petit paquet de chiffons à Kagome et  
leva le regard vers le ciel étoiler sous peur de voir la réaction de la  
jeune fille.  
  
- MMmmm.. Qu'est que c'est ? Demanda Kagome en regardant perplexement  
Inuyasha qui fixait toujours les petits point brillant dans le voile  
noir.  
  
- Ouvre le, tu verras bien ! Inuyasha ne lui avait même pas accorder un  
regard, beaucoup intéresser par tout ces minuscule point luisant.  
  
- Oohhhh . .. .. arigato-gazaimasse Inuyasha c'est très jolie, c'est  
vraiment beau .. .. .. où la tu prit. Kagome tenait dans ses mains un  
petit bracelet argent sur le qu'elle une petite perle était monté.  
  
- Ca n'as pas d'importance ! Dit-il sans toujours détaché son regard du  
ciel.  
  
- Arigato-gaozaimassu ! Kagome passa ses bras autour d'Inuyasha et  
colla sa tête contre son torse. Celui-ci, surpris la regarda aussitôt,  
elle avait l'air d'un ange, ainsi coller sur lui les yeux fermer. À son  
tour Inuyasha passa ces bras autour de Kagome et il remarqua qu'elle  
s'était endormie.  
  
- Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu Kagome ! Le hanyo un tendre sourire  
puis prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la ramena à la petit maison ou  
tous ou presque dormait, il ne restait que Shippo et Kirara de réveiller.  
Shippo dessinait la petit ribambelle de soulons qui s'était endormie et  
Kirara lui dégustait son cadeau. Inuyasha rentra sans faire un bruit et  
coucha Kagome sur le sol et la recouvra d'une couverture.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Inuyasha ! S'enquit Shippo  
  
- Rien , elle a juste trop bu et elle s'ait endormie et toi aussi tu  
devrai dormir Shippo . Shippo exécuta aussitôt l'ordre du hanyo et alla  
se couché aux côtés de Sango. Avant de se retirer dans un coin pour  
dormir Inuyasha posa un furtif baiser sur le front de Kagome et poussa un  
faible joyeux noël ma douce. Puis quand Inuyasha fut couché Kagome ouvra  
lentement un ?il pour voir le hanyo et répliqua à son tour - Toi aussi !  
  
***********************  
  
Et voilà un one shot de fini, d'accord d'accord je sais que je l'est mit  
en retard mais j'ai eu des problème avec mon 4/86 il avait un virus  
dedans touka.maintenat sa n'Arriveras plus puisque j'ai un pentium 4 ( Et  
oui je l'ai o extaxe jois.)  
Mais bon le chapitre 8 de une dure histoire va arriver dans po grand  
temps et e..comme ca en passant j'ai un site internet sur Inuyasha.  
D'accord pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand choses mais bon aller jetter  
un ptit coup d'?il et laisser moi un pti e-mail svp  
  
www.geocities.com/nahi_teada 


End file.
